Evolving Relations
by silverserpent08
Summary: Views of the slowly evolving relationship between Wufei and Heero. 1x5, Review please!
1. Beginning

Hey here's my second newest fic, there will be five chapters! I hope you enjoy...

Evolving Relations

Chapter 01 - Beginnings

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clocks these days were all digital unless you knew how to make the old ones. You had to go to a store that sold antiques to find non-digital clocks if you couldn't build them. There was a large one in this room of the house.

The echoing ticks that filled the space were easy to match my breathing too, in and out with each tick. I was waiting for something for the first time in history that did not relate to a mission and watched as the hand of the clock slowly moved.

The final tick before six fifty-five had my ears prickling for the sound of keys in the door. It would be less then a minute. I had it timed.

I was not disappointed when caught a glimpse of black hair tied back through the doorway after keys had rattled the lock. Every day for the last seventy six days I saw the same figure walk in the door. Wufei looked up at me and nodded in greeting. The slow gate as he entered my room was still graceful. If he was tired from work, he didn't show it.

Moving to my side he lifted me with ease and carried me to the bathroom. He had helped me with this every day since the miserably failed mission. I had gotten trapped under a beam as an explosive went off much earlier then the other agent working on the case had intended it too. Wufei dubbed the agent a 'Stupid fool', I believe he is highly untrained and an inadequate agent for the Preventers. It was the one time that I had not been partnered with another Gundam Pilot. Wufei was not with me on that mission though we are partners. He was busy in the colonies. I believe he feels guilty and that is the reason he has been caring for me.

Wufei pulled off my boxers and my shirt and set me on the toilet while he turned the water on in the tub. Removing his own jacket and shirt, he lifted me into the tub. As I sat leaning against the wall I watched my toes wiggle. It was a small effort that Wufei smiled at. "You're improving. Good work." He grabbed the shampoo bottle and began washing my hair. I could have done it myself, but he had insisted on 'pampering me' since the first week. It has been the only real time off I had ever had since… well ever.

My lower back had been broken on the mission and tomorrow is the final of seven surgeries to reconnect the nerves. It was a delicate procedure, but possible with the modern technology. Then a month long recovery to regain atrophied muscles I estimated. I currently could achieve minimal movement below my lower back; luckily I still had full mobility above the waist. Wufei wouldn't have to continue to care for me and I could go back to being independent and efficient and on missions with Wufei.

When done Wufei toweled me off as usual and then returned me to bed. He lay down on the couch near the bed on the opposite side of the room and informed me of all the missions and issues that were arising within the Preventers that I was missing. I couldn't wait until I was back in action. Wufei completed his usual inquiries of the hacking jobs that Une had me work on. I updated him of course.

The lights turned off and all that was left to listen to was the clock. Wufei fell asleep quite quickly and I observed that his breathing was timed to the clock as well, in, out, in, out. It was quite soothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had passed and I insisted to Wufei he was no longer necessary to the healing process as I had analyzed my healing capabilities and gauged the amount of physical training I could complete without undoing the surgery for maximum reconditioning rate. Wufei would have a more efficient layout of his time schedule if he were to go home instead of stopping two miles away at my residence.

The first day Wufei showed up anyways. The second day he showed up again, despite the fact that I had informed him, two days in a row, not to stop at my residence. Wufei informed without looking directly at me that, "It was habit. I will not come back unless called Yuy." and Wufei had not returned.

Now I sat on my bed after taking a short bath staring at the clock that continued its steady ticking in the silent house. I've never had a possession that was given to me to keep as I do not have a birthday, nor celebrate Christmas or any holiday where there is gift giving.

Wufei thought I would be bored with nothing to accomplish while waiting for hacking and computer work from Une during my time restricted to the bed from my injury, so he had suggested I learn meditation. That is when Wufei brought in the non-digital clock and hung it on my wall. Wufei said it would help. So it stayed even though I could not sleep well with its endless ticking.

But then I had grown use to it.

And as I sit here staring at the clock I begin to conclude that I had become accustomed to something else that had made me sleep deeply.

Wufei.

And he would only come back if he was called. So I called. A half an hour later the keys rattled at the door, he moved smooth and gracefully entering the room. He paused at the door way and looked at me dark eyed calculating and cautious. Wufei proceeded towards the couch as he normally would. I stared until his eyes were met mine again. I tilted my head and he took the hint. Already in sweats, Wufei slipped into bed, lying down next to me. We were about three feet apart but it didn't seem to matter.

Wufei told me what was happening at the office. He inquired about my work and physical therapy schedule as to how things were proceeding. After the small conversation I shut the light off and waited. I tried very hard not to appear tense. Wufei was relaxing very slowly. Soon I heard the deep breathing indicating Wufei was asleep, each breathe matching the clocks ticking. In, out, in, out. It was so very soothing. As I observed his profile and watched his chest rise and fall to the ticking of the clock I found that something had changed with the dynamics of our relationship. From partners to what… I have no idea or basis for such an analysis. All I could confirm was that, even though we were separated by three feet and we had shared beds before on missions, this was different.…

It was a beginning… of what I could not analyze or presume to know.

But it was a beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

well, I hope you liked it! Reviews are very VERY welcomed!


	2. Changing

Hello! Here is the second story in the Evolving relations bundle-y group type thing! I hope you lie it. Reviews craved like ice water on a hot day in the sahara... 

On with the fic:

Evovling Relations:  
02 - Changing

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero was finally up and about, back at Preventer headquarters after his month of physical therapy, about three months total of being out. I chatted at him, welcomed him back, hugged him and generally clung throughout the morning. It's scary for one of your family to be down for the count. Especially the one who was supposed to be indestructible. Heero had asked me what happened to Agent Screw-up, actually that's my nick-name for him, you know… the guy who misused the explosives and incapacitated Heero in the first place.

I grinned deviously hands clasped behind my head as we walked down the hallway, "We had a mock combat training session. I accidentally went too far and broke his arm, collar bone, two ribs and a leg." Heero nodded seriously responding, "You should gauge your strength better. That is why I only spar against Wufei."

I rolled my eyes; the boy will never understand the severity which Shinigami exacts revenge for those who are his family. Accident or no. Wufei had raised an eyebrow at me stating blandly, "I heard that Agent Walters resigned a day after that incident."

Shoot he's on to me. "Yeah well, Fei-Fei, I simply went over proper explosive handling with him while he was in the hospital wing and informed him of the possible hazards of misplacing and detonating explosives, when they could end up….Oh I don't know in a basement or something at the address of four six three two four of Cherry Hill Rd SE." I grinned at him, "Not my fault if the bastard decided to resign. Oh and he's moving."

Wufei huffed. Heero was frowning slightly. Maybe he was catching on that I did something…. Quick divert his attention. "So what were you and Wufei up to in that cozy little apartment of yours while you were rehabbing."

"We talked." Heero was still so verbally challenged. He never felt the need to elaborate. So frustrating considering I knew he thought about everything constantly.

"About?"

"Work." What a surprise. The workaholics get together and what do they talk about. Work. Idiots I swear.

The two had turned back to their work and left me standing all by my little lonesome in their cubicle with them. No speaking just typing and reading. The intensity of the concentration was reeking havoc on my nerves, "So are you going to eat lunch today He-man?" I mean it was just past noon and if he wasn't going to take care of himself when he was just getting better I'd have to fo-

"We'll be taking a lunch break in five minutes." Wufei was speaking for Heero? That's strange. So I waited and it was even more amazing still as in exactly five minutes Heero shut down his laptop and tapped Wufei on the shoulder who finished the line and got up. I hurried to follow them to observe more odd behavior patterns.

Throughout lunch everything seemed relatively normal. There was no playful banter there were no looks between them. The only talking consisted of me chatting like normal at them, talking about work or nothing at all; trying to prod them into talking. No such luck though. Once again I say idiots.

So it was intriguing. I was determined to get to the bottom of it. Wufei speaking for Heero. Heero touching, in fact entering Wufei's space and Wufei even allowing it. The situation was definitely weird, yet so subtle. Two war-hardened, mass-murdering, highly trained assassins don't simply let people enter their space or voluntarily enter another person's. It was an unlikely event.

So I stayed. Must have driven them nuts in their office. Wufei looked about ready to throttle me by the time the day was over; only advantage I could see of me being there was that they wouldn't exert themselves more by working overtime.

I caught them on their way out. I was heading out too after this highly unproductive day. Oh well. The mystery wasn't solved either. Double dang.

I entered the parking lot and skipped to my car. Skipping always is a fun thing to do. Anyways, I looked to where the surly pair had headed and found that they were both standing next to Heero's car. Well that's weird.

I felt the smirk grow into a full blown grin on my face. Did I mention I love the fact that I can read lips. Even at great distances. I clearly saw on Heero's lips, "Let's go home." And on Wufei's face I saw, even if it was some what small, a true amazingly adorable, the guy should do it more often, smile.

I watched them drive away, grinning like the loon I am, then got in my car. Wait till I tell Zechs.

Things were definitely changing between them. I think it's for the better.

I don't know when. I don't know why.

But it was changing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooo! I hope you guys liked it! Reviews please! There fun to read and food for fingers, fuels their movement I swear...

toodles - Silverserpent


	3. Understanding

Hello!

Here is the third of five stories in the Evolving Relations Arc. I promise the next chapter will be longer...

ON with the fic... Oh yeah... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! They really really really do help!

Evolving Relations

Chapter 03 - Understanding

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Duo called me and Quatre with the information that Heero and Wufei had something going on and with Zechs laughing in the background, I had my misgivings. But Quatre brought it to my attention that Duo never tells a lie. So it was assigned to me, Trowa Barton the great mystery man of a thousand disguises, to investigate this possible fact.

As such I started out casually, two weeks after Duo actually gave us the information, as I did not want to alert our intelligent Asian pair of my motives. I observed them at work and yes they were slightly different. An occasional invasion of space here, a random conversation, not work related, there. So yeah they were relaxing a little. But that actually did not necessarily mean anything. They could just be losing their old war time habits. Finally.

So what would the next step of the plan be? Observe them outside of the work environment.

I had already known they were living together. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. Maybe Wufei wanted to save time on the commute. Maybe they realized how much apartment living actually costs, and started to save money by sharing. I had to see what was going on at their place.

It is so very hard to track these two I must state. Heero being the driver today made it extremely difficult to follow without him being aware of the fact that he was being followed and observed. I had to keep taking side streets that ran parallel to the one that Heero and Wufei were driving on. They appeared to have simply gone to Heero's apartment. I pulled around the corner of an office building that would have a good view of their window. Letting myself in the locked building was easy enough.

Getting up to the correct window to view across into their apartment I pulled out binoculars and looked over at their apartment.

Shit. I forgot how paranoid the pair was. Their window appeared to have the curtains drawn. Oh well. A classic stake out appeared to be necessary. So I decided to wait it out and watch the front door. Taking my boot knife out I began to throw it into the window sill imbedding it with a thick THUD. Retrieving the knife, I once again started the throw and retrieve sequence.

It was strange to think of either of them in anyway sexual. I mean it could be done and easily considering how freaking hot they were but come on… It's Heero and Wufei. Together? It was slightly mind-boggling.

I sat down leaning against a support pillar. Blowing my bangs upward and watching them fall in the same gravity defying position. Great way to pass the time.

My neck suddenly started tingling. I turned rapidly, knife in hand at the ready… stared straight down the twin gun barrels pointing at me held by the two angry Asians.

Heero was glaring, Wufei was looking pissed, "We felt a tail."

I nodded at Wufei's comment. Stupid of me to think I could catch them off guard. Heero lowered his weapon followed quickly by Wufei. They appeared like they needed further explanation. "I'm supposed to find out about the relationship you to seem to have."

Wufei flinched and looked down at the ground. That gave me a ton of information by itself. Wufei began turning away to walk back to his apartment. Well apparently no relation….

A flash of movement had me gripping my knife tighter, only to see Heero had grabbed Wufei's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Heero, stared into Wufei's eyes, who looked startled and confused… and then tension I didn't know was in him seemed to seep out in a rush.

Heero turned to me giving me a solid stare. Definitely not a glare and I saw my answer. They were starting a relationship. I reached an understanding with them.

Heero looked back at Wufei and turned, both walking back slowly out of the building to their apartment hand in hand. Glad I could help.

It was new and obviously very fresh.

But they had reached a critical understanding.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you enjoyed! Review please! Next one will be posted soon!


	4. Everlasting

Hey! Thank you for all the reviews! I really apreciate it. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Evolvoing Relations: Chapter 4

Everlasting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a half years from the last incident, we are gathered once again at one of my properties, just a small group of old friends, the children of the war. Each a warrior in his own way, tougher then gundanium to go through the stress it created.

Duo has found support and a foundation for life and love in the Lightening Count, Zechs. We have grown accustomed to his presence through means of work at the Preventer office, and Duo bringing him around. Duo and Zechs were currently cuddled on the couch, eyes resting on nothing in particular, each with a small smile on their face as they played with the other's hair. It is my belief that they both have it as a security blanket and a hair fetish in one.

I currently am being held by the man that I love and admire as he gave me comfort when I was lost, as well as love at the end of the war. His arm is wrapped around my waist and I sigh as his bangs tickle my cheek. He refuses to cut his hair, my Trowa Barton, but I'm fine with that.

Sitting down on a small love seat, is one dark-blue eyed Japanese boy who has changed so much, yet appeared to have not changed at all sometimes. He was relaxed in dark navy jeans with a plain black t-shirt. He isn't quite relaxed in posture, but not tense either. Old habits die hard, even if you are among friends after all.

All of us have filled out since our younger days, even me, the one that was always teased as being the young blue-eyed blonde haired boy, who would never grow up. Too bad for them that I am now third tallest behind Zechs and Trowa.

The shortest actually turned out to be Wufei but not by much, who was currently out retrieving more bubbly apple cider from the kitchen. Speaking of whom, Wufei just entered the room carrying the bottle. He and Heero still didn't drink, only if it was for a mission, as in undercover, and even then not very much. He sat himself down gracefully, handing the bottle over to Heero who began pouring into the two slender champagne glasses, then handing one to Wufei.

One would not be able to tell just by looking, but Heero and Wufei are a slowly moving couple. Very slowly, but it was happening. You could tell now even by close scrutiny of the two of them…

Wufei relaxed Heero's edge slightly. He was slowly leaning backwards into the back rest of the sofa. Not completely letting go, but ten times more relaxed then he was previously. They were not cuddling, but their knees were touching, and Heero's left hand was resting against Wufei's on the sofa, gently rubbing his skin. So little contact, but so much meaning behind it.

Duo got up from the couch hand still intertwined with Zechs. A nod of goodnight and they began parting for the staircase that would lead to their room they were staying in while they were at my home.

Trowa and I decided to go to bed shortly after leaving the two of them on the couch. There was a strange quality in the air when we waved good night. It was tense with a tinge of anticipation and something else I can not put a name too. I casually went up the staircase with Trowa towing me with a gentle hand. We all had been talking peacefully throughout the evening, reminiscing and relating what had been happening recently in our lives. Trowa and I simply decided to lie intertwined quietly, touching, cuddling, or murmuring to each other.

After about a half an hour I was slightly, surprised and annoyed at the fact that I found myself to be hungry. I almost never snacked after dinner. It was a strange occurrence. Trowa chuckled when I told him of my hunger and he got up from the bed and pulled me back down the stairs quietly, to the doorway. He paused slightly with a frown when he heard movement in the room and paused. I was curious to see what had made him stop his travels in the quest to get me food. I glanced around the edge of the doorway, and what I saw astounded me.

It was a view Trowa and I probably should not have seen as it seemed so private.

Wufei's silky, jet black hair was released from the tight band he always wore and Heero's hand was running through the silky strands as he tenderly kissed Wufei. His other hand was wrapped around Wufei's lower back pulling him as close as possible against Heero's body. Wufei had his arms around Heero's neck finger's toying with the hair at the nape of Heero's neck. The focus and intensity that was being placed in the simple act was almost palpable to me.

I turned from the site and simply pulled Trowa right back up the stairs. Hunger could wait until morning. That picture burned into my mind was the one reason why I understood why it took them so long to progress. The trust it took for each of them to allow someone into their defenses, close enough to kill with the skill they had. It wasn't trust that they lacked in each other to not kill within that distance, but trust and respect that they had for each other, which slowed their relationship to almost a snails pace.

One thing for sure, I admired their devotion, respect and obvious love that was still growing for one another.

For a relationship built on that would be everlasting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I hope you enjoy! Reviews please they really keep me going... : )

-Silverserpent


	5. Evolving

Hello all! I really appreciate all the comments and Reviews! I have therfore decided to extend this story to six xhapters instead of it's originally planned five! Yay for everyone! Anyways I hope you guys like it. And the rating on this story has been turned up just to be on the safe side...

Now on with the fic!

Evolving Relations

Chapter Five: Evolving

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good night Agent Chang." I nodded to the secretary at the front desk of the Preventers building. She was a nice girl, but I did not want to have to stop and talk with her at the moment… just wanted to go home. I let out a long sigh while getting into my car.

It had been a long four day mission and I was still a little wound up from it. Out alone in the field. Another gun runner mission, through the jungle…It reminded me so much of the mission that Heero and I had gone on a month ago…

We had been chasing the major gun-running group for weeks through the Brazilian jungles, hot weather, sleeping in turns, monitoring group activity and avoiding detection the entire time. Getting more and more tense with every close call and silent observation. Finally we had the go ahead…time to take them out.

Shots hailed at us from every direction, minor explosions from our pre-planted bombs, fought hand to hand with a couple random lower group members. All in all it was an excellent fight with adrenalin pumping and the blood rushing through my ears. Then we were off ducking and running through the jungle to get clear of the area that was now a storm of chaos.

We finally stopped, knowing no one had followed us and we were quite secure. I looked at Heero and he had the strung out look of the adrenalin rush all over his body…I felt the rough bark scratching at my back as Heero rushed forward pinning me to a tree, kissing and sucking everywhere he could reach… Oh it felt delicious…

But that was all he did. And I had come to realize through the several previous make-out sessions that Heero did not know what the next step was… well not really. Instinctively he knew from the way his hips continuously ground into mine…Oh man was that good, but he didn't really KNOW.

So there in the middle of the jungle, I on my adrenalin rush, craving something more then the superb friction and rough kissing, pushed Heero off, flipped positions so he was pinned to the tree, yanked his pants down, kneeled and swallowed him whole.

I must admit that sharp hoarse moan he practically yelled, nearly had me done for, and his amazing back arching was incredible to watch. I helped myself out with my hand, sucking and licking him as good as I could give… And there in the middle of the jungle… for the first and last time anything like this was ever done on a mission… him yelling to the sky….Heero Yuy had his first blow job.

I stood as Heero was panting and regaining control of his breathing and he looked at me kind of sideways questioningly. I shrugged, "It's one of the next steps." He nodded in understanding or at least acknowledging my comment.

When that mission was done and we returned home, he was skittish for a couple of days. The immediate assumption was that I had scared him off. Rats, back to square one…Oh well just give him time. But then during that week, I heard mild cursing coming from his office setup in our apartment…

Glancing over his shoulder from the doorway I saw several pop ups appearing rapidly, for what appeared to be porn sites….of the male on male variety…

Okay so I didn't scare him off. He was simply taking his time and doing the research…I could live with that.

That night I was reading one of my books on the couch and Heero came and sat next to me… startled I looked up at him. He stared into my eyes for a good thirty seconds then stated quite frankly, "I'm going to try something. Do not be alarmed." Two minutes later I was on my back thrusting up into the Heero's warm, wet, sucking mouth…moaning embarrassingly loud.

I am so glad he has control over his gag reflex as that could have been extremely painful otherwise.

When it was done and over I looked down at him as he hadn't moved from lying on top of my legs, he looked like he wanted to ask something so I lifted one eyebrow into the air awaiting the question, "How was that?"

I felt myself smirk, "That was wonderful." He nodded and laid his head on my thigh…

Now most recently he had been exhibiting new strange behavior that I could not pin down as to why it was happening… about a week before this most recent mission I got the phone bill. It had been an expensive one compared to our usual…several calls to the colonies. Looking at the numbers they were headed to Quatre and Trowa, and the other big number had been for Duo and Zechs. I wasn't the one who had been calling so that only left Heero…

I refocused on the road in front of me, two minutes till I would be at our apartment. I don't know why Heero had been calling them so often, nor do I care. I trust him implicitly. Besides I was tired after this four day mission and would simply be content with seeing him.

Pulling into the apartment parking and walking up the three flights of stairs to our apartment I was surprised to see Heero standing outside the apartment door waiting for me. He nodded to me in a customary greeting; I paused as I was thinking why he would be outside our apartment, and then nodded back. "Sally called to let me know you were coming."

Well okay then. I kept looking at him standing outside our door waiting for a reason as to why we were not going in. "I called Quatre." I nodded. Yes I had already known that. "Several times."

"For what?"

"As a consult. On emotions and sex." Well that floored me, but I didn't bother to let it show on my face. Now Quatre probably knew every step we had taken to that point. "I called Duo several times too." Great. Him too. Just bring on the teasing.

"I asked them if there was a difference between what I had been feeling when this started and what I was feeling now. They came up with some…satisfying answers." Heero was looking directly at me now, his deep blue eyes fixed on my eyes.

"I think….I know I love you." I paused, looking at Heero in all his sincerity and smiled at him. A surprisingly warm buzz filled me. It was a weird thing to acknowledge what we had aloud…. But what the hell...

"I love you too, Heero." And he smiled broadly back at me, not one of his smirks, but a full blown, take your breath away smile. Okay, that was worth it.

"Well I also asked them on how to proceed." I groaned inwardly… "Quatre seemed fixated on the idea of being romantic. Duo seemed fixated, on having fun and being adventurous."

Heero fell silent staring at me. I felt like I was being prompted to say something. "So what's the plan?"

"Wait for thirty seconds then come in." And with that he was through the door and it shut quickly behind him. Puzzled I waited the allotted thirty seconds and opened the door.

There were rose petals scattered across the floor, dropping the duffle from the trip, I started following the trail that led to the bedroom. I really hope romance wasn't taking over completely. Though admittedly I was curious….

Opening the door to the bedroom and stepping through, our bedding had been replaced with red silk sheets it appeared. Quick hands wrapped around my waist from behind, sliding upward and quickly placing a blindfold over my eyes. There was the adventure.

I felt his bare muscular chest press into my back as he started pushing me in the direction of the bed. Felt sharp teeth sink into my shoulder on our way over and exhaled sharply. There was our little addition to the mix. Just the way I like it, slightly rough. There was a pause in our travel and I felt hot breath coast over my ear.

"Are you ready?" And a quick little shove from behind.

I hit the bed laughing.

We started with just a ghost of a feeling, a link really, and now, despite our new activities, our newly discovered old feelings were still there evolving.

Love was still love as we now both recognized it to be. It would remain always, giving the occasional warm buzz when it was recognized allowed. It was simply…

Evolving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEll I hope you enjoyed! Just one last Chapter to be written Reviews are still of course very welcomed!

-Silverserpent


	6. Living

Hello! This will be the last chapter for this story. I sincerely appreciate all comments and reviews! They really help the writing process go quicker whne your stuck... Anyways, I hope you enjoy the final chapter and any stories I may put up later.

Evolving Relations

06 - Living

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another summer day had been lazily passed among friends. Quatre had once again decided to host the event with just close friends. Sally and Une had decided to attend along with Noin. Relena even had time to attend, despite her busy schedule. It was a brilliantly warm day for a barbeque.

A miniature volleyball tournament had been organized, by Quatre for those who wanted to participate. We did teams of two. There were four teams, Quatre and Trowa were one team, Une and Sally another, Heero and Wufei on the third, and last, but not least was Duo and I. The winner would receive the first smore of the night. When the prize was announced Heero and Wufei nodded to each other, each determined to win.

Competition was obviously high within our small group of friends. To many type 'A' personalities if you ask me, but then again I was like that two.

Drawing from hats to determine who was to go first it turned out to be Wufei and Heero versus Sally and Une. Ooh this would be hilarious. As we sat down to watch the match on the sidelines, Duo slid up next to me sitting cross-legged. He was chewing his lower lip meaning he was thinking about something.

"Hey Sexy Zechsy?" He leaned in close and whispered.

"Yes lover of mine?" He looked at me with these big violet eyes and I thought that something was truly wrong. And I leaned in closer, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering…" He paused and sighed, "What's a smore?"

I was about to bust a rib, with the amount of force it took me not to laugh at Duo's question...after all he did come from L2 so he probably would have no clue what one was… "It's a really sweet desert like treat that is cooked over a campfire. You have two gram crackers and a stick of chocolate and toast a marshmallow and stick it in the middle to make a smore… kind of like a marshmallow and chocolate sandwich." I wrapped my arm around his waist, "You'll love it. Almost everyone does."

"We better be winning then! I want the first!" He settled back and began watching the match intently to observe the next opponents. I nodded at his comment. It was as good as ours.

Like I said, way too many type A personalities.

Wufei and Heero definitely had the upper hand. It was a match to twenty-one and they were leading eighteen to one. I assume the one point was because neither of them had played volleyball before and they need a point to adjust to the game. Currently there appeared to be a shouting match between Wufei and the other team. Heero was waiting to serve the ball.

"How dare you two not go easy on us! We are your work superiors!"

"Wufei if you don't let us get to the double digits I will stick you with so many needles on your next physical!"

Wufei was going right back at them, "Women! This is competition and we are definitely not at work. Either forfeit or quit complaining." He looked back at Heero and nodded to serve. Yay for friendly competition.

Two minutes later Wufei and Heero had won. They would be playing us next… I mean…. The winner of Me and Duo versus Trowa and Quatre….so yeah. Us.

It was a long and tiring game, but we did win it in the end. Duo's boundless energy, along with my height appeared to have won it for us. And the fact that Sally had taken pity on me half way through and found a hair tie for my extremely long hair out of her purse. It may have also helped that Quatre and Trowa did not seem to mind if they had lost or not.

And so it was Heero and I against each other again. We nodded at each other through the net. Wufei rolled his eyes and Duo just laughed at us. OKAY, so it was Duo and I versus Heero and Wufei this time. I just always remember our fierce battles against each other. Him always relentless and aggressive. A worthy opponent.

He lived in the fights with me, during the war. Always pushing each others limits it was always an awesome feeling when we rose to the challenge every time it was presented.

This volley ball tournament seemed to be no different. Each point was a long struggle of arduous rallying, half way through we paused and as each of us had decided to strip off our shirts, to continue the competition. The others were halfway paying attention and cheering as they chatted on the sidelines. It had been too long to watch with full attention from them.

We were matching point for point. And the winner had to win by at least two so it continued well past twenty one points.

Finally it got to thirty-four to thirty-three. They had to win by two points and currently they were leading by one. This could be it…again. Competition was singing through our veins as neither team would relent.

Wufei was about to serve when he paused…and looked thoughtful for a second. All chatter from the sidelines stopped and they focused on the thoughtful look on Wufei's face. That could only mean one thing…He had a plan.

He walked up to Heero and whispered in his ear, who smirked, and nodded. Hell yes they were competing; Heero paused and stared at us through the net, while Wufei retook his spot at the back of the court, but appeared relaxed in posture.

Then completely monotone, Heero stated, "You want to hear my favorite joke?"

That line alone had half the people on the sideline laughing hysterically while other half were sitting with the widest grins on their faces. It was Heero Yuy, saying this of all things, when we expected the best battle plan for volley ball….wait a second.

Duo was grinning full blast, holding his side. Oh no, he was loosing focus. Shoot!

After a short pause Heero continued in his same monotone. "How do you keep a skunk from smelling?" Duo was shaking with held laughter, and I must have been suffering from a bout of inquisitiveness as I quirked my head a little and dumbly asked, "How?"

And that was the end of us, we were out of the game, hands down.

"You hold its nose."

In that moment five things happened. Everyone was laughing on the sideline. Duo collapsed with laughter to the ground. Heero's went into a full blown victorious full-body smirk. I was laughing at the sheer corniness of the joke, loosing focus of the match entirely. And Wufei was serving the last all-powerful, point-wining serve of the game.

Heero walked up to Wufei and hugged him quickly, before pulling away. A distinct surprised noise from Wufei, indicated that Heero had succeeded in pinching his butt as he pulled away, while the rest of us were still trying to catch our breath.

After everyone had calmed down, Wufei asked, "So what is a smore anyway?" I snorted as Quatre launched into his explanation.

That led into the evening, when everyone was sitting around the campfire. Wufei was concentrating on roasting the first marshmallow to golden-brown perfection with Heero sitting next to him preparing the chocolate and crackers. I sat with Duo in my lap, similarly to Trowa and Quatre's pose.

Sally spoke up inquisitively, "I gotta ask. Was that really your favorite joke? I mean, I didn't think you had a favorite."

Heero nodded and held out the cracker for Wufei to place his perfect marshmallow on. Trowa spoke up from across the fire pit, "Did you come up with it yourself?"

Wufei took a bite of the smore and began chewing, not making a face, so he must have somewhat enjoyed it. He fed the other half to Heero, who ate it without questioning, and shook his head at Trowa's question. Everyone started making smores now that they had had the first one.

Wufei smirked as Heero loaded another marshmallow onto his stick. "We were on lunch break one day and were walking in the park outside the Preventer building." Wufei smirked, "Out of nowhere this girl came up to Heero and said, 'I don't know what to do with this so you can have it.'"

Duo shifted in my lap, "What was it?"

"A popsicle stick." There were a variety of snorts and giggles at that.

"It had a corny joke printed right on it and Heero happened to think it was beyond amusing. So now every week Heero buys a box of popsicles for the jokes."

Sally snorted, "No way. You guys eat popsicles?"

Heero shook his head. "No. The kids down at the end of the hall do though, so we give them the popsicles if they give the sticks back to us."

I snorted as everyone laughed, "Seriously?"

"Hn."

That was so typical of them; too worried about body fitness to eat a popsicle. It was strange to watch Heero smirk and lean closer to Wufei, as everyone joked and teased them for their popsicle habits. And he in turn, probably unconsciously, leaning into Heero. It seemed both alien and perfect at the same time.

Wufei had been good for Heero, and in turn Heero had been good for Wufei. I remember during the war that Heero seemed to live for our battles, and from what I heard from Duo, Wufei seemed bent on revenge and justice. Honestly, everyone worried most about them for when the war to peace transition happened. Wufei obviously hadn't taken it well, but then rebounded after the second incident, finding his place among the Preventers. We were all relatively happy when Heero joined him. At least they had found a niche for themselves in this time of peace.

They had found their place in the peace, but they were not enjoying their lives or situation. When Wufei and Heero got together, yes it had been a shock, but it was also something that gave us all hope for them again. Not to just exist, but to live.

Now watching them over the fire, I could see my one time determined rival smirking at something Trowa had said and Wufei unbending enough to lean on Heero in front of us, while Heero's arm encircled his waist. They had changed indeed and it was an amazing thing to see.

Heero telling the corniest joke on the planet, Wufei not retaliating when his butt got pinched, the FACT that his butt was pinched by Heero no less and Wufei telling a story, no matter how short, about their lives outside of work. My one time rival had found something that kept his spirit from degenerating in this time of peace and I was extremely happy for him. It would have been painful to watch him simply exist.

Now once again as Wufei launched into another story about one of Heero's new likes in the world, I must say I was happy to see them living.

They didn't just settle for existing. Completing day to day tasks, mindlessly deteriorating away…

They were truly living. And it was a truly miraculous thing to see.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anyways! I hope you enjoyed the stories. Reviews would be awesome!

Thanks!

- Silverserpent


End file.
